


The Doppelganger Effect

by ToLiveForWells



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Im just being fun here, The Flash - Freeform, goofy fun, shout out to them, silly fics, this was a great anon request on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToLiveForWells/pseuds/ToLiveForWells
Summary: With Team Flash out running “errands” and Harry being temporarily sidelined, things get a little out of hand when Harry’s only company at S.T.A.R. labs ends up being none other than his doppelganger, H.R. Wells from Earth-19





	The Doppelganger Effect

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Inspired by an anon request for a Harry and HR fic. Big shoutout to them for sending me that prompt. I really had a blast writing this one. Don't forget to send kudos my way and maybe drop a comment if you feel like it. Happy reading!

As if Harry Wells’ day, week, month, life, couldn’t get any worse, the universe threw him a curve ball. Harry Wells, the man who carried hand sanitizer and wet wipes with him everywhere he went, the man who washed his hands and yelled at anyone who didn’t, the man who boasted about not getting sick since he was in his 20s, hand come down with the Earth-1 flu.

He spent the first few days of it in the medical bay with a raging fever while Caitlin looked after him. Once the fever broke Harry started feeling much better but Caitlin insisted that he stay resting while everyone else continued with their hero work, much to Harry’s dismay. Caitlin instructed him to stay put at STAR Labs and just stay on Earth-1 for that matter, since she wasn’t sure how inter-dimensional travel would affect the virus.

Harry begrudgingly agreed and spent the next few days alone at STAR Labs. Well, not entirely alone. He did his best to manage avoidance, but even with his greatest efforts, he couldn’t quite escape H.R. Wells, his Earth-19 doppelganger who was significantly more insufferable and far stupider and no where near as attractive as Harry was. Harry often found himself in Cisco’s lab trying to hide from H.R., fidgeting with Cisco’s gadgets or trying to work on his own in peace despite still feeling somewhat sick.

It was well known to everyone who knew Harry, that Harry hated feeling useless. This was no exception as he sat in solitude while Team Flash was out capturing metas and saving humanity as usual. He sighed as he struggled to adjust a pair of Cisco’s goggles when he heard the footsteps of H.R. approaching. He sighed as he heard H.R. stop in front of the door to the lab.

“Well if it isn’t my slightly less attractive counterpart, doppelganger, brother from the same but different earthly mother.” HR quipped excitedly.

Harry winced at the very sound of HR’s voice and prayed that his voice didn’t sound like that. “What do you want?” Harry asked, without looking up from the gadget in front of him.

“I just wanted to check in on our favorite little patient, make sure he didn’t need anything, like soup, or coffee. Or coffee soup! Wait, is coffee just a vegetable broth? Steeping beans in hot water, that is just soup isn’t it? Harry, what do you th-.” H.R. ducked as a mug was flown at his face.

H.R. looked back at the shattered mug on the floor then back at Harry, who had finally turned to face H.R. “Well, that wasn’t exactly the nicest thing to do, was it?”

“Can you just, leave me alone?” Harry grumbled, “I am already miserable enough stuck in the lab like this. I can’t even go home right now and of all people for me to get stuck with, it would have to be the most annoying, irritating, idiotic human being on the face of this, or any other earth.” Harry, in his frustration, pushed some mismatched metal parts and wires off of Cisco’s desk, landing on the floor with an echoing clatter.

“I guess someone’s in a bit of a mood, huh?” H.R. stepped back, becoming slightly concerned for his own well being as Harry started eying the sharp objects.

“Hey, hey, pal, buddy, friend,” H.R. darted forward and took the chisel tip screw driver out of Harry’s hand, “no need to act rash now. What’s got you in such a throwing sort of mood?”

Harry’s head was in his head as he turned to face H.R. again after picking up some of the pieces that hit the floor. “What’s wrong? You’re asking me what’s wrong? I’ll tell you what’s wrong, H.R., I am currently stuck on the sidelines because of these moronic Earth-1 viruses that haven’t been cured yet. I’m sidelined while the rest of MY team is out being heroes and I can’t do anything to help them right now. I’m USELESS.” He shouted, throwing a beaker to the ground with a sharp shatter as glass flew across the room.

“First of all,” H.R. stepped gingerly over the shards of glass and pushed Harry into the hallway, “there’s nothing breakable here.” He sighed as Harry groaned and tried to walk off.

“Hey now Mr. Grumpy Gills, don’t walk away from me. Listen, I get it, you feel useless. But you are not useless to this team. You carry so much weight, you know that right? I mean, compared to me, especially. You’re right, I am an idiot and I barely do anything for this team except drive Francisco insane and bring everyone coffee. I’m a glorified go-for.”

Harry turned to face H.R., suddenly listening. “I know you can’t do much now, but it’s only because your team, your family, wants what’s best for you. You’re no good to them sickly and weak! They need your mind sharp and clear so you can help them and be there for them. To keep them safe.” H.R.’s voice got quiet and someone melancholy, “They need you Harry. This team would barely function without you.”

Harry looked down at the ground and then up at H.R. “I guess you’re right, H.R. Never thought I’d say this but, you really know how to give a good pep talk.”

H.R. smiled his biggest smile, “Thank you, Harry. Maybe you’re not such a grouch anyway. Plus at least now you won’t break or throw anymore of Cisco’s stuff.”

Harry sighed and started walking away. “Good chat, right buddy?” H.R. called to Harry’s back.

“Always is.” Harry called back.


End file.
